La nuit des sentiments
by X-Men-And-Co-Fanfictions
Summary: Deux meilleurs amis, deux acteurs de X-men vont se lier d'un amour impossible et pourtant charnel.


_**La nuit des sentiments**_

Bonjour / Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, voici, enfin, la première fiction de #Magneto. Laissez des commentaires pour nous donner votre avis. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture.

Couple /!\Gay/!\ : Patrick Stewart / Ian McKellen

/!\ Deux Lemon !\

/!\Ceci n'est qu'une "Fanfiction", ce qui veut dire que rien qui est écrit dans ce texte n'est réel./!\

Il faisait nuit noir, seul les éclaires éclatant éclairé les rues, Ian Mckellen était dans son canapé, devant sa télévision, qui n'osait pas allumé à cause de l'orage, il avait comme seul lumière une petite lampe de chevet posé sur un meuble. La pluie tombée à flot, il y avait personne dans les rues, sauf une personne, un peu folle sans doute pour s'aventurer comme ça dehors avec un temps pareil, qui vint sonner à la porte de Ian. Tout d'abord, il se demanda s'il devait aller ouvrir, car c'était peut être un cambrioleur, mais finalement il pris son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur son meilleur ami, Patrick Stewart, en pleure, trempé et frigorifié, il le fit entré à toutes vitesse.

Ian : "Déshabille toi je vais te chercher une serviette et des vêtements sec."

Patrick s'exécuta, Ian redescendit, il donna les vêtements à son ami et commença à le réprimander

Ian : "Mais qu'est ce tu fou dehors avec un temps pareil, t'es pas devenu fou ?"

Patrick : "Je me suis enfui de chez moi."

Ian : "Encore une dispute avec ta femme ?"

Patrick : "Oui mais plus violente cette fois..."

Ian : "Tu la frappée ?"

Patrick :"Non mais j'ai failli. Un mot de plus et ma main partait, je suis partit à temps."

Ian qui étendait les vêtements tremper dans un coin, écoutait attentivement tout ce que lui raconté Patrick, il avait l'habitude de ses disputes, mais bizarrement le ton que prenait son ami ce soir là avait quelque chose de différent.

Patrick : "Bref, j'en est marre."

Ian : "Je comprend, assied toi dans le canapé je vais chercher du thé."

Patrick, se retrouvant seul, examina la pièce, plus sombre que d'habitude, il y avait une atmosphère presque romantique, le canapé, la petite lampe, qui n'éclairait pas toute la pièce et les roses sur la table du salon, évidement ces petites choses avait toujours était présente, mais c'était ce jour là que Patrick y faisait attention. Quand Ian revint avec le thé, il sentit une grande chaleur envahir son corps et un besoin inexplicable de sentir ses mains sur lui, envahit sont cœur. Le comédien n'était pas convaincu de ses sentiments, mais il ne pouvait quitter des yeux son ami. Ian le fit revenir à la réalité en le bousculant un peu et trouvant le prétexte qu'il était peu être fatigué.

Ian : "Du sucre Patrick ? Patrick ?"

Patrick : "Hein ? Quoi ?"

Ian : "Du sucre ?"

Patrick : "Euh oui merci."

Ian : " Ah je l'ai oublié, je reviens je vais en chercher dans la cuisine."

Au fur et à mesure que Ian s'éloignait, Patrick ressentait un manque, sa présence lui manqué, alors qu'il était qu'à quelques mettre de lui. Pourquoi sa présence lui manqué ? Patrick l'avait bien compris et décidé à lui demander, il s'allongea sur le canapé, les jambes légèrement écarter et quand Ian revint

Ian : "Patrick ça va ?"

Patrick : "Je... enfin tu... fais moi l'amour Ian, je t'en supplie."

Ian qui n'était pas sur d'avoir bien compris, se mis à croupit à coté de sont ami

Ian :"Patrick tu est sur que ça va ?"

Patrick : "Non ça va pas justement, c'est pour ça que je te demande de me faire du bien ce soir, fais moi oublié l'horreur de ma vie le temps d'un instant. Aime moi s'il te plait, mais si c'est au dessus de tes forces, je partirais sur le champ."

Patrick n'était pas bourré, il n'a jamais eu de problèmes mental, il était donc sérieux et Ian ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Finalement il s'approcha des lèvres de Patrick

Ian : "Tu est sur de ce que tu veux ?"

Patrick lui donna pour réponse un baisé passionné, auquel Ian répondit. Il se releva pour s'allongeait sur son ami, son amant, et lui embrasser le cou avec douceur, ces mains commencé déjà à se balader sur tout le corps à effleuré tout les points sensible du comédien. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il avait ces mains posé sur la tête de celui ci, tandis que Ian faisait tout pour lui faire du bien. Tout à coup il se releva pour enlevé le t-shirt de Patrick et repartit de plus belle sur son torse en faisant bien attention de passer dans tout les endroits possible. Ian se mis en position assise sur Patrick et fit glisser légèrement ses doigts sur ses hanches, jusqu'à arriver en bas du ventre et commencé à enlevé le pantalon de son ami, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Énormément excité, quand Ian eu fini de tout lui enlevé, le membre de Patrick était déjà dure, il le pris en main et le fit glisser lentement entre ses lèvres, Patrick ouvrit grand la bouche comme s'il manqué d'air, il arrêta de respirer quelques secondes et se remis à respiré d'une façon irrégulière comme s'il sortait de l'eau ou venait de faire un sprint. Ian s'amusait énormément avec son nouveau jouer, il était heureux de le faire pour son ami et il y prenait beaucoup de plaisir. De plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort Patrick se sentait venir, il faisait pression sur la tête de Ian pour qu'il continue et tout à coup éjacula. Ian souriait et repartit à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Patrick le repoussa un peu.

Ian : "Qui y a t-il ? Tu ne veux plus ?"

Patrick : "Oh si que j'en veux encore, mais maintenant que j'ai... crois tu que c'est fini ?"

Ian (rit) : "Mais non ,t'es bête tu peut éjaculé plusieurs pendant l'acte le temps que tu prend du plaisir... si tu prend du plaisir."

Patrick : "Evidement que je prend du plaisir avec toi, tu peut continuer... s'il te plait."

Ian : "Ne t'inquiète pas je vais continuer, juste une question avant, est-tu actif ou passif ? Je veut dire est ce que..."

Patrick : "Passif, dans tes bras je suis complètement passif."

Ian sourit à cette idée et lui demanda de se levé et de le suivre. Ils montèrent tout deux à l'étage, Patrick était déjà tout nu mais Ian tout habillé, il alla chercher un préservatif et du lubrifiant et enleva tout ses vêtements puis vint prendre son ami dans les bras.

Ian : "Je te propose une chose, tu peut être passif, mais si tu veut, pour pas que tu est trop mal, puisque c'est la première fois pour toi je présume, tu peut me pénétrer."

Patrick :"Non Ian je veut être tout à toi ce soir, quoi que tu me dise je veut que tu me prenne et me fasse du bien."

Ian : "Très bien..."

Patrick : "Et au diable les préservatifs tu a une maladie ? Non bah moi non plus."

Patrick balança le préservatif à l'autre bout de la chambre et embrassa Ian fougueusement avant de se faire basculer sur le lit. Ian écarta en grand les jambes de Patrick et commença passer sa langue là où ça aller faire mal, puis il enduit deux de ses doigts de lubrifiant et les positionna à l'entré

Ian : "Si tu a mal, tu n'hésite pas à me le dire ou à m'arrêter."

Patrick fit le signe "oui" de la tête et Ian commença par rentrer un doigt ce qui arracha une grimace au comédien, puis il inséra le deuxième doigt qui lui arracha un cri cette fois ci. Il attendis un moment pour qu'il prenne l'habitude et commença à bouger ses doigt, tout d'abord en ciseau puis ensuite en longueur, il voyait le visage de Patrick s'adoucir et il commençait à prendre du plaisir. Quand il fut bien préparé, Ian lui demanda de se retourner et de se mettre à genoux, il enduit de lubrifiant son sexe et avant de pénétré son ami, il le regarda longuement dans les yeux et y aperçu de la confiance, il le pénétra donc doucement mais surement.

Patrick : "Aaaaah Ian Ian ça fait mal."

Ian : "C'est normal ça va aller mieux petit à petit. Tu veux que je ressorte ?"

Patrick : "Non non surtout pas non, continue s'il te plait."

Ian : "Tu est sur ?"

Patrick : "Oui vas y."

Ian se pencha sur lui, le pris tout entier dans ses bras et commença ses vas et viens tout en douceur. Quand il s'aperçu que les cris de douleur de Patrick c'était changer en cris de plaisir il se mis à aller plus vite, puis à prendre le sexe de son ami en main pour plus de plaisir. Patrick était en plein voyage, ils traversaient les ciels et arrivé au 7èmes, les deux amants d'une nuit éjaculaient ensemble en une parfaite harmonie et criaient leurs noms de plaisir. Heureux, ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre et rejoignirent très vite l'étoile du rêve.

Le lendemain matin, Ian se réveilla en premier et en profita pour regarder longuement son amant, car oui Patrick était devenu son amant, ils ne le savaient pas vraiment, mais ils s'aimaient et cela depuis longtemps déjà. Après avoir regarder ce petit ange dormir encore, il se leva afin d'aller préparer le petit déjeuné, quand le plateau fut prêt, il s'apprêtait à monter, mais il manqué quelques chose, il déposa le plateau sur la table de la cuisine et sortit dans le jardin cueillir sa plus belle rose. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre et posa le plateau sur le lit, avant d'aller glisser un baisé sur la joue de Patrick et lui murmurer à l'oreille

Ian : "Bonjour mon amour !"

L'acteur se réveilla doucement et avec le sourire, il se tourna vers Ian pour lui quémander un baisé ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

Patrick : "Bonjour mon chéri !"

Ian sourit à cette phrase, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre de sa bouche. Quand Patrick vu la rose orné le plateau du petit déjeuné, il le pris dans ses bras un moment, puis le remercia.

Patrick ne put rester éternellement chez Ian, malgré le fait qu'il aurait bien aimé, il rentra donc chez lui, un peu triste certe, mais il ne devait pas le montrer à sa femme et toujours être ferme. Après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, il s'était calmer et quand il arriva chez lui, il présenta des excuses à sa femme, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Mais l'orage n'était pas près de passer, la nuit même Patrick rêva de Ian et criait sont prénom dans toute la pièce en poussant des gémissements, personne ne savait si c'était un cauchemar ou au contraire un rêve, mais cela dura plusieurs nuits et au bout de la troisième nuit, au petit matin, sa femme était partit.

Le comédien ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa femme était partit, elle était partit sans aucune explication, juste un mot pour lui dire "Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Adieu !" d'autant plus qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ses rêves. Il essaya de l'appeler, sans grand succès, il essaya d'appeler sa meilleure amie et sa sœur, mais sans résultat non plus. Finalement, il appela Ian qui accouru au plus vite. A peine sortit de sa voiture, Patrick se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Finalement ils s'assirent sur la terrasse et là commença une conversation difficile à accepter pour les deux amants.

Patrick :"Mais qu'est ce qu'on a fait Ian ? Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?"

Ian : "Patrick calme toi, ce n'est peut-être pas pour ça qu'elle est partit."

Patrick : "Mais si, il ne peut y avoir que cette raison, quand je suis rentré l'autre jour ont s'étaient réconcilié et tout aller bien."

Ian : "Elle t'a posée des questions ? Elle a regarder dans ton portable ?"

Patrick : "Non, non !"

Ian : "Elle a peut être vu tes mails ? Ou tu a prononcer mon nom par inadvertance ?"

Patrick : "Non, non rien de tout cela."

Ian : "Mais quoi alors ?"

Patrick :"Je sais pas Ian, je sais pas du tout."

Ian pris la main de Patrick

Ian : "Patrick, je sais que c'est dure à dire et à entendre mais il ne faut plus qu'on se voit, enfin je veut dire comme ça. Il faut qu'ont reste ami, mais il ne faut plus qu'ont couche ensemble tu comprend ? Moi je suis célibataire mais toi tu à une femme qui t'aime. Je suis désolé Patrick, il faut que je parte."

Ian se leva, mais Patrick le pris par le bras, il se leva à son tour et lui demanda un dernier baisé, ce qu'il fut avec plaisir et nostalgie.

Patrick : "Je t'aime Ian."

Front contre front ils se serraient très fort l'un contre l'autre. Quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur la femme de Patrick qui repartit en courant.

Patrick : " Attend non, c'est pas ce que tu crois !"

Et il partit en courant pour la rattraper.

Finalement, une semaine plus tard, Patrick s'était un peu réconcilié avec ça femme. Ils étaient tout deux, Ian et Patrick, sur le lieu de tournage de "X-Men" en temps que simple amis. Lors de la pause Ian s'assit dans son fauteuil, pendant que Patrick le regardait au loin. L'acteur de Magnéto était pensif et ne voyait pas le regard de son ami posé sur lui, Patrick s'avança lentement derrière lui et lui glissa à l'oreille

Patrick : "Ian, j'en peux plus !"

Avant de se diriger derrière les caravanes. Surpris par ses mots, Ian ne savait pas quoi faire et regardait son ami s'éloigné. Ayant réfléchie un moment, il se dirigea en sa direction. Quand il le trouva, Patrick était en train de se faire plaisir avec sa main droite. Ne sachant plus où se mettre, Patrick et Ian se sont regardé un long moment, puis Ian fit le premier pas et pris Patrick dans ses bras pour l'embrasser fougueusement, baisé auquel Patrick répondit avec la même fougue. Ils ouvrirent vivement la porte de derrière la caravane, puis ce sont faufiler dedans comme Vif-Argent l'aurait fait. Ian pris l'acteur de Professeur X dans ses bras, il passa ses jambe autour de sa taille et il le précipita contre le mur, puis après un long baisé et quelques un de leurs vêtements enlevé, il le pénétra de toutes ses forces en allant à une vitesse digne d'un grand sprinteur. Leurs respirations étaient saccadés, Patrick tenait fermement les cheveux de Ian, pendant que celui-ci lui donné de grand coup de rein et couvrait de baisé le cou de son amant. Quand soudain, l'homme qui jouait Charles Xavier jouit d'un grand cris, mais celui qui interpréter Erik Lehnsherr se retira, sans avoir eu le temps de jouir, alors voyant la déception de son amant, Patrick se mis à genoux et pris dans sa bouche son sexe. Ian appuya fort ses mains contre le mur, puis au bout de quelques secondes il réussie à jouir. Patrick sourié, il se leva, l'embrassa tendrement et par inadvertance Michael Fassbender rentra dans sa caravane

Michael : "Oups pardon !"

Et ressortit aussi tôt.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
